


The Officer and the Cadet

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Roleplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Narue cannot act to save his life, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble set around five years before the events of Thursday's Child: </p><p>Worried that Caleb might get bored, Narue decides to make an attempt to spice things up with some role play. ‘Attempt’ being the operative word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Officer and the Cadet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayjee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayjee/gifts).



“Rue,” he hissed, breaking character for the second time, “this was your idea. You could try to sound a little more…engaged.” Narue straightened, saluting before imitating a parade rest, or at least what he thought passed for one.

“Sir. I am fully engaged…sir.” Somehow the emphasis was on all the wrong syllables and he sounded about as seductive as a B1 battle droid.

“Silence,” Caleb snapped. “These grades are barely _adequate._ If you keep this up, you’ll end up washed out of the Academy.”

“Oh no. Whatever will I do?” It was difficult not to snicker, let alone to stay in character when Narue’s features contorted into the most ridiculously exaggerated expression of mock-shock he’d ever witnessed. His boyfriend might just be the worst actor he’d ever encountered, and he’d seen a play performed in the _Red Moon Saloon._

“I told you to be quiet,” he said firmly, pretending to think for a moment. “Perhaps there _is_ a certain task you could perform…for extra credit.” Satisfied that Narue was at last following his instruction to stay quiet, he continued: “On your knees, cadet.”

Narue did as he was bid, albeit with the look of wide-eyed surprise still plastered across his face as he watched Caleb begin to unbutton his trousers.

“Oh my dear stars, what- _Caleb,_ stop _laughing.”_

“I’m sorry,” he snorted. Even biting his lip hadn’t helped stifle it. “It’s just…‘oh my dear stars’, really?”

“I was in character,” he huffed. Caleb brushed his fingers over the golden, crownlike horns on Narue’s head.

“I think you should stick to being yourself, Rue. Though, lucky for you, I’m pretty fond of Narue Koth so that’s _hardly_ a bad thing.” Narue let himself smile as he nuzzled his thigh, and Caleb grinned back. “I’m _not_ , however, overly fond of this study-” Before he’d even had chance to suggest moving on to the bedroom, Narue had picked him up and carried him through the doorway.

 _Well, he does_ some _things right._


End file.
